Battle of the Bands
by Iwin1234
Summary: The 15 genins participate in a battle of the bands competition! This summary sucks but please read and review! Rated T because of foul language in some songs. Or just one.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Battle of the Bands!**

**Chapter 1**

Our favorite teams and the sand siblings are all doing their usual thing, training or doing something else. Our main team, team 7 was training at their usual training ground that day when Naruto noticed a poster that was pasted on a tree advertising for something. His teammates and jounin noticed he was staring at the poster and came to him like clips to a magnet. They too stared at the poster. It said:

_Battle of the Bands! Sign up now! Get a band and rock out at the Academy Building happening this weekend! Tell all your friends about it!_

The four looked at each other. Things like this didn't happen anywhere except in fanfics. They all stared at each other for a matter of minutes until Naruto finally spoke up.

"So are we gonna do it? I mean this is an awesome chance for me to beat Sasuke-teme at something!" Naruto said. He was really fired up about this. Everyone knew it. The other three just shrugged in unison and agreed to do it. They all split up after that and went to a team. Naruto went to team 8, Sakura team 10, Sasuke team Gai, and Kakashi team sand. With Naruto he was walking towards the team 8 training grounds already thinking who would be in his band and what they would sing. They had to be ready in three days. He kept thinking for so long he didn't notice Kiba standing right in front of him. Naruto looked up and saw Kiba, which made him jump back a few feet. Kiba and his teammates walked over to him. They all stared down at him with confused looks. Naruto sat up rubbing his head and looked up at them. He began to talk instantly.

"Hey whatsup guys! Well during training today I found this neat poster on a battle of the bands competition! You guys wanna be part of it!" Naruto said/asked. He was REALLY fired up about this. Kiba looked at his teammates, who just shrugged.

"I guess. What is this all about?" Kiba asked. He was a little confused as to why they were being told about this during training. Naruto just looked at him.

"You can compete against others in a battle of the bands! We get to sing and compete against others! You could get revenge on anyone!" Naruto yelled. Kiba soon was up and fired up as well.

"Well what are we waiting for! We have to get members!" Kiba said as he took off. He wasn't sure where he was going but Kiba never noticed the tree right in front of him. This causing him to go straight for the tree at top speed. That leading to a large bump on his head and him being unconscious for a few minutes. Naruto just stayed there with them waiting for Kiba to wake up. With Sakura...

Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha looking for Ino and her team. She walked and walked and finally she bumped into something purple. She rubbed her head as she got up and looked uponly to see Ino and her team looking down on her. Sakura soon sat up and stood straight as a toothpick. Ino just gave her a concerned look.

"Are you feeling okay Sakura? Your acting a bit strange..." Ino started. She was cut off by Sakura.

"I'm fine! It's just Kakashi-sensei told me to tell you guys about this battle of the bands thing. There was this flyer at our training ground and well that's how that started..." Sakura said while rubbing her head some more. Ino just looked at her and spoke up.

"Battle of the bands? Well since you took all the trouble of coming here I guess we could participate in this. Let's just hope Shikamaru isn't too lazy to do it." Ino said giving Shikamaru an evil glare causing him to get a bit scared. Sakura just walked with them and they chatted for a bit before Sakura said she had to leave. With Sasuke...

Sasuke was walking along minding his own business not even thinking to look for team Gai when he ironically bumped into team Gai. More like coincidentally. He looked up after rubbing his head as well. He saw Neji,Lee, and Tenten looking at him. Neji cross armed, Tenten hands on hips, and Lee standing straight but bending a bit to see Sasuke sprawled on the floor. He got up and stood there hands in pockets. Then he looked at them and remembered what he was told to do.

"I'm here to tell you about some battle of the bands thing." Sasuke said as if he was asked to say what his business was. The three teens looked at each other and they raised the question.

"What battle of the bands thing?" Tenten asked.Sasuke just looked at her with his regular bored face. He just looked away and said:

"It's where you sing with a group and you compete against others. See who's the best." Then he eyed Neji with a dark glare to show he was best around here and that Neji would lose every time. Neji just looked away and simply said :" Fine we'll join in this event. C'mon Lee, Tenten." The three then walked away and Sasuke did too, only in the opposite direction. They were silent at that point. With Kakashi...

Kakashi was reading his book when he stepped on some soft sand on the grass. He looked up from his book to see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro standing there looking at him.

"Oh hi guys! Well I'm here to tell you about this battle of the bands thing where you can compete in. It'll be fun, trust me." Kakashi said with a grin under his mask.

"You don't know what you're talking about do you?" Temari asked. Kakashi just kept staring at his book. Temari and her siblings took that as a yes. They just shrugged and told Kakashi they would come. Kakashi told them to come to the team 7 training ground at around 2:00 PM. Kakashi just poofed away, leaving the sand siblings standing there. Back at team 7's training ground the 5 teams were there, no jounins except Kakashi of course. The 15 genins just waited for the announcement they were sure they would get. And soon enough they got it.

"Okay guys you all have been assembled here so that you would be able to pick who would be in your bands. Have fun!" Kakashi said as he poofed away before any of them got to ask a single question. They all stoof there like statues and looked at each other. They all just shrugged in that one way where it says "whatever". Then they all started assembling. The girls thought about it and decided to all be in one group. That means Tenten,Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Sakura were a band. They had to now figure out what to sing. The other groups were all made of boys. Naruto's idea of a group was very weird. Naruto was jumping all over the place and asking people randomly.

"Oi Sakura-chan you wanna be in my group!" Naruto asked his one and only crush. Sakura just shook her head and smiled. She simply replied," I'm in a group alreaydy Naruto." Naruto felt like he was shot down. He went over to Sasuke, his one and only rival.

"Oi Sasuke-teme. I never wanted to say this but you wanna be in my group?" Naruto said. He grimaced a bit. Sasuke just shrugged because he didn't want to be in Neji's group for all he knew. Sasuke just accepted and Naruto walked away. He came upon Gaara. He too wasn't in a group. Naruto asked him anyway.

"Hey Gaara wanna be in my group?" Naruto asked. This was his plain asking voice. Gaara just gave him that look that told him no but Gaara accepted anyway. Naruto walked over to team 8, who had only two members left not in a group. Naruto walked over to Kiba first because he wanted to know if Kiba could join.

"Oi Kiba you wanna join my group?" Naruto asked in his excited voice. Kiba just shook his head.

"Sorry buddy but I'm in Neji's group. Get Shino." Kiba said. He pointed at Shino. Naruto just looked over. Naruto just sighed and agreed to take Shino instead. He had three people. All stoic people. How would Naruto win with these people? He walked over to team 10. Chouji was standing there alone. Shikamaru was with Neji. Naruto walked over to Chouji.

"OI Chouji wanna join my group?" Naruto asked in his second excited voice. He wanted Chouji and Shikamaru but it seemed Shikamaru was taken. Chouji nodded slightly. Naruto rejoiced for the moment. He walked over to his groups meeting spot. He had one bug master, the king of stoic, a demon boy(like himself I might add), and a chuuby one. He needed a good team to win against Neji's team. Naruto had give people including himself. The girls had five people that left Neji and his five people. Neji's team had Kankuro, Kiba, Shikamaru, himself, and Lee. Naruto had Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, himself, and Chouji. The girls were all girls. He needed to beat Neji's team somehow. Naruto told his band members to meet at his house at 6 PM. They all nodded and left. Everyone had left at that point. Naruto was still thinking of a song when he got home. He finally thought of one after about 3 hours of thought. It wasn't one he created on his own but it was sure one that would fit his group a bit. Well three people in his group would fit it. At 6 Pm the group members came. They were all their regular selves.

"So have you thought of a song?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just nodded and smiled. He showed them the song he was going to play with his fellow band members. They all looked and nodded.

"Okay what's the layout? Who's gonna play instruments and who's singing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him.

"Well I don't really know. Sasuke can you sing with a deepish voice but a little light?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nodded. "Okay you can be lead singer. I will be singing too but on small parts of the song. I will also set up a video that goes along with the song." Naruto finished. The others looked and nodded.

"Okay Shino you can play some instruments. We just need to practice that. Chouji you can play instruments too. Gaara you can play instruments as well. We just need to get the instruments and stuff." Naruto said. He already thought part of that through. That day they all went downtown to a store where they sold electric instruments. They all bought their instruments and left back to Naruto's house. They all stood their in Naruto's garage praticing the song through. After about a few hours of practice they got it all perfect and in ready condition. By now it was already time for all the other members to leave. They all said their goodbyes and left their instruments at Naruto's house. After everyone left Naruto sighed and made himself some ramen. He quickly ate it and went to bed. Tomorrow the band would buy clothes to wear. The last remaining day they would to their last recital and then the show would really start. All of Konoha would be watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 2**

That next morning Naruto awoke from his slumber so he could wait for his band to come to him. His jounin, Kakashi had already told him the next three days of training would be canceled because of this battle of the bands. Naruto assigned the rest of the group to come to his house at 6:00 AM sharp so they could get their wears and set everything up. It was around 5:30 that morning when he woke up so he had to quickly take a shower, get dressed, get some breakfast, and be ready for his recital that morning. Once he put his jacket on the doorbell rang. He knew who it was. It would be the band members. He just went to the door and opened it, revealing the band members dressed as they always dressed every day. Naruto invited them inside where they all sat down to discuss what they were doing that day. Naruto started the schedule by writing it down. He was prepared to beat all the bands with his own. He would rule the bands. He gave the schedule to the band members for them to read. It read in a bit of sloppy writing:

_Schedule For Today_

_6:30-7:30: Shopping for new wears to make us all look cool!_

_7:30-8:00: Short recital at Naruto's house_

_8:00-9:00: Have lunch_

_9:00:-9:30: Do final recital for day with new wears on_

_10:00: Everybody returns home_

The members read through the list thoroughly to see if they missed anything but they didn't. The first thing was shopping for new wears so that's what they did. They left Naruto's house with some money and went towards the clothes shop. They went inside and looked at all the clothes. They looked into the small store to see some clothes they liked. In Naruto's corner he had seen plenty of clothes he liked. He picked out a few and dressed into them but he went outside to show everyone the one he liked best. Naruto stepped out wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a swirl in the middle colored in red. He wore short white khaki pants and wore his ninja sandals. They all looked at him and nodded in satisfaction. He went to go purchase his clothing as everyone else went back to looking. In Sasuke's corner he found a section where they had clothes with Uchiha symbols on them. How ironic that was. He picked a few pairs too and tried them all on. He finally picked one of his liking. He came out wearing it to show everyone. He appeared with a black Uchiha shirt with short sleeves. He had his regular shorts on. To him everything made him look cool so everyone just nodded in satisfaction. He went to purchase his things. Everyone else started looking again. Chouji found one pair of his liking. He went into the changing room where he changed into his clothing. He came out wearing a black T-shirt that was plain except for a silver Konoha symbol in the middle. He wore shorts as well. These not brown but a navy blue. They all agreed on that and that he shouldn't wear his headband. He just went to pay for his things and went to look at more clothes but didn't buy them. In Gaara's corner he wasn't really interested in anything but decided to just wear his regular clothes when he was evil and come with his gourd to add a last effect he never told anyone about. they would say it was out of character, and it was. In Shino's corner he wasn't really interested either but decided to pick something anyway. That was out of character but hey this is fanfiction so of course they would be out of character sometimes. He just picked something randomly and came out with it. He came out in a black inside T-shirt and a green vest (something like a jounin or chuunin vest but isn't) on the outside. He just picked out of random and he accidentally picked a pair of short navy blue khaki pants too. Something like Chouji's. Everyone slowly nodded their heads in satisfaction. They all had now picked their clothes and were off for a short recital at Naruto's house without wearing the new clothes.

At Naruto's house they recited the song and the instruments over and over again. They got it all perfect every time. Well except once where something broke and they had to get a new one. They were all ready. By the time they finished the rehearsel it was time for lunch. They had lunch at Ichiraku's. There they wasted a lot of money because Chouji and Naruto ate quite a lot. After an hour of eating ramen they were off to do their final recital. They rehearsed one more time to have done it flawlessly again. After that they all went home, awaiting the next day. This competition was to be interesting then interesting it shall be. Naruto and his band was ready for the next day so they could get their skills on stage where everybody would see them. They all slept soundly that night. They were nearly up all night out of sheer excitement.

**Short chapter last one had no comment at the end. It's like 1 in the morning right when I'm typing this. I'm doing three chapters tonight and then it's lights out for me. I can't even see straight right now. Oh well... I wish to finish this story in a few chapters. about 4-6 chapters. About three tonight and three more some other day. Well R&R please. I can't see straight but I seem to still be able to type really quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 3**

Today was the day. The day of the battle of the bands competition. Today was the day everyone showed their singing and instrumental abilites. Today was the day Uzumaki Naruto and his band would really try and rule them all! Before the competition they would have the final rehearsel. This is the time Gaara planned on showing them his ending finale effect that nobody would expect coming from him. It had to be used with sand though because they wouldn't be able to do it with anything else. The five all met at Naruto's house early that morning, did their daily routine, and were ready to go. It was already 4:00 PM at that time. They were all at Naruto's house preparing their instruments and voices. The competition was at 5:00 Pm. Aproximately 30 minutes away from the time. It was 4:30 when everything was prepared. They did their final rehearsel and this time they had real effects. They sang the song slowly and then it sped up and slowed down some more. Then at the very end Gaara did his effect when they least expected it and everyone was extremely staisfied by this new twist. Naruto was impressed on how well a stoic band like his did together. He was starting to have second thoughts. Finally it was 15 minutes away. By now the 15 had gathered together and were walking towards the stadium, dressed in the clothes they would wear during the competition. Everyone looked at each other and were either amazed, impressed, or just plain regular thoughts. They all walked into the stadium and seperated by band groups. They all got into positions and waited for the judges to tell who was first to go. When the genins looked at the judges they saw their four jounin teachers there waving at them. All their mouths dropped at that one thought. Their teacher had pruposely put that sign there.

They were all gonna get revenge against their teachers after that. They were already thinking of ideas for revenge. The jounins spoke into the loudspeaker. Gai-sensei went first.

"Good evening youthful spirits of Konoha! Welcome to the annual Battle of the Bands tournament! Today our young youthful competitors will battle each other in the youthful abilities of song!" Gai-sensei said in the loudspeaker. The crowd cheered quite loudly. Kakashi -sensei was next.

"We are glad all of you could come. Personally we would like to note that some of those who sing today will be our own former students! We hope you ejoy the show because we're all acheing to see which band will win the tournament. We are going to start with the group: The Uzumaki Rendan or Barriage. I wonder who could this group be." Kakashi said and at the end he just put his hand to his chin.

With that being said Naruto and his group stepped out with their hands out waving to the crowd in their own ways. Naruto with both hands blowing kissess, Sasuke with one hand in the air and the other in pockets, Chouji doing the same as Naruto, Gaara and Shino just not doing that. they all got into positions and Naruto did a brief introduction of them.

"GOOD EVENING KONOHA! We're glad you all came because we're gonna rock the house! Our group is the Uzumaki Rendan! Please enjoy our presentation! The song we're singing is called "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day! We have a video to go with it and in the end we will give you something special! Please enjoy!" Naruto yelled so everyone could hear. The crowd went wild. With that the music started.(recommended you listen to boulevard of broken dreams while reading. Sasuke is singing most of it so it will be a bit similar.) Sasuke stepped forward as the lights went dim on the stage and the lights were directed towards the instruments being played and the one singer at the moment, Sasuke. He started the singing.

INTERSECTION!

**Bold means Sasuke is singing**

_**Bold Italic means Naruto is singing**_

INTERSECTION OVER!

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only road that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

The screen goes blank for a moment and a picture of a young Naruto shows on the screen. It shows him walking and people rejecting him. They have words too. They played these clips while the music is being played. Those behind the scenes see these too and some shed tears. The screen switches to Sasuke then Gaara. It continues about something bad that happens to them.

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a...**_

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beatin**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

_**Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah aaah-ah**_

_**Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah**_

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**On the edge and where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a...**_

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

_**Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah aah-ah**_

_**Ah-ah ah-ah**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a...**_

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone...**

The song ended smoothly as they all did their jobs perfectly while it left some of the girls of the group crying while watching the video. When everyone thought it was over a giant sand dragon popped out of nowhere and made a fireworks like explosion behind them getting everyone's attention as the dragon exploded into one giant fireworks display while kunai flew through the air making clinging noises and making shiny spots in the sky. When the kunai stopped another dragon head popped out behind all of the band members with Naruto in the center. They all did poses as the dragon blew up into smaller dragons and they made large firework explosions fusing with another set of kunai clashing and that ended the show. The final part was when the sand would create a giant statue of something and blow up making more effect around the group causing them to have a flawless band and a flawless ending effect. Everyone in the back looked in shock as they never really expected that. And at the last minute of leaving time Gaara had changed from his already chosen clothes to a blank black T-shirt and a pair of short dark blue khaki pants. The group did bring their forehead protectors and wore them in some same spots as well. Shino wore on his forehead, Sasuke on his arm like Shikamaru, Naruto forehead, Gaara as an arm sash too, and Chouji as a belt. The group was flawless and were positive they would win. That ends this short chapter.

**Sorry but this is it for now. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto's gang got off stage out back where they saw the other two groups, the first group crying and the second group with sad expressions on their face. Naruto's gang quickly figured why they felt that way. It had to be the video. It must have been. What else would make them so sad? Naruto thought that they were sad that they would totally lose. He was dead wrong in every way. Kakashi soon announced the next one because it was actually Kurenai's turn but she was crying her heart out for the group and their terrible pasts. Soon Naruto's gang soon went back to how they felt when they were younger. Kakashi made the announcement quickly before he caught the sadness as well.

"Okay everyone the next group is...Fate Stay with Neji being the leader. Please come out before everyone starts crying for the last group. This show can't be about one group only." Kakashi yelled out so he wouldn't start his crying too. He was sad for his student and especially sad for the sand genin but he just couldn't be overpowered by these emotions so easily. Neji's group came out with instruments and singer(s). They took positions which was Shikamaru playing instruments, Kiba as backup singer to sing in sync with Neji on some parts, Lee to do instruments and sound effects, and Kankuro to play the rest of the instruments. Neji was lead singer. They took positions while standing in front of the crowd about ready to get the song over with. Akamaru was on Kiba's head really quietly. He was told not to bark during the competiton. Neji started speaking to the crowd through the microphone.

"Tonight we, as in Fate Stay, will be singing the song "Had a Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. We have instruments and such plus the lead singer, me. We will now begin the song along with effects that happen during the show such as slideshows, effects, and a few emotional scenes somehow shown by Lee the effects man. We DO have a finale as well so keep an eye out for that for I will be performing the finale effect. Let's begin." Neji finished off getting into position to sing while the instruments started. The sad melody played along for awhile until Neji started singing and at that exact moment a slideshow came up with Lee doing emotes to show the reality of the song to the audience.

INTERMISSION!

**Neji sings in bold**

INTERMISSION OVER!

**Had a Bad Day**

**Where is the moment we needed the most**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**They tell me your blue skies fade to grey**

**They tell me your passion's gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**

**You tell me your lifes been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces everytime**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**Well you need a blue sky holiday**

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**(Oh...Holiday...)**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

**And the whole things turns out wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know**

**That you could be well oh that strong**

**And I'm not wrong**

**So where is the passion when you need it the most**

**Oh you and I**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**You've seen what you like**

**And how does it feel for one more time**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

The song ended with the music fading away and when the music was about to stop They all moved closer to each other and a slideshow appeared. It went by pictures real quickly and then the slideshow ended and they all stood in a stance as Neji did his Jyuuken style stance and hit the groud with his Byakugan on causing an eruption of Chakra behind them all causing the secon dmost flawless finale. The crowd roared wildly and the group of Fate Stay exit stage right towards backstage where the girls were all fired up for their turn. They had a finale of their own and they would have Sakura do it for them. They had a song too and they would do well with it. Now they just had to wait their turn, which ends this short chapter that completes about 2/3 of this competition.


	5. The Finale Chapter

**Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 5**

The two finished groups looked at each other angrily as they wanted to see who won. The only two who actually didn't care were the two most stoic people in that group. I think you can all guess who those two were. Naruto was yelling at Kiba, Sasuke at Neji, Chouji at Kankuro(called him fatass). Shikamaru really couldn't yell at anyone...too troublesome he said. Lee wasn't really angry at anyone he happened to know. Those two teams were so busy fighting they didn't notice Sakura's team walk up on stage with instruments and such. They all took positions on stage so they could all be seen. Hinata and Tenten played instruments as well as Temari. Ino and Sakura were singing the song. They would sing a secret song that nobody knew what was. Sakura introduced them a little and started the song.

"HELLO KONOHAGAKURE! WE HAVE COME TONIGHT, US FIVE, AS THE CHERRY BLOSSOM SURPRISE!" Sakura shouted for the whole world to hear. The crowd cheered wildly as this was the last group to sing before a surprise ending was to be sung. Then Sakura announced the song they would be singing.

"TONIGHT WE WILL BE SINGING DREAM COME TRUE BY S CLUB. ENJOY!"Sakura shouted. The crowd cheered louder and by this time the boys stopped conflicting against each other and called a truce until the end of the presentation, then get back to the Operation Glare At Each Conflict. That can also be defined as OGAEC. The music started when the girls started playing instruments slowly then faster. Sakura was first to sing then Ino.

INTERMISSION!

**bold is Sakura**

_**bold italic is Ino**_

_**bold italic underlined is the whole group singing**_

INTERMISSION OVER!

**Never Had A Dream Come True**

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind**

**One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time**

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

**(_Or Wondering..._)**

**How it could be now or might have been**

**(_Or might have been..._)**

**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

**I've never had a dream come true**

**Till the day I found you**

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

**You'll always be my baby**

**I never found the words to say**

**(_What to say..._)**

**You're the one I think about each day**

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

**A part of me will always be with you**

**Somewhere in my memory**

**I've lost all sense of time**

**And tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind**

**There's no looking back or wondering**

**(_Or wondering..._)**

**How it should be now or might have been**

**(_Or might have been..._)**

**Oh this know but still can't find ways to let you go**

_**I've never had a dream come true**_

_**Till the day that I found you**_

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_

_**You'll always be my baby**_

_**I never found the words to say**_

**(_What to say..._)**

_**You're the one I think about each day**_

_**And I know no matter where life takes me to**_

_**A part of me will always be**_

_**You'll always be the dream that fills my head**_

_**Yes you will,say you will, you know you will**_

_**Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget**_

_**There's no use looking back or wondering**_

**(_Or wondering..._)**

_**Beause love is a strange and funny thing**_

**(_Funny thing..._)**

_**No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye**_

_**No no no no**_

_**I've never had a dream come true**_

_**Till the day that I found you**_

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_

_**You'll always be my baby**_

_**I never found the words to say(words to say)**_

_**You're the one I think about each day**_

_**And I know no matter where life takes me to**_

_**A part of me will always be**_

_**A part of me will always be with you**_

As Cherry Blossom Surprise ended the song they all walked up together in a stance with instruments and such Sakura announced something in the microphone that caught some of the boys by surprise. This stopped their to-be-continued conflict. Sakura said loud and clear to the world:

"This song is dedicated to Naruto by Hinata, Neji by Tenten, Sasuke by myself and Ino, and Shikamaru by Temari. This song is also dedicated to that of our friends, team members, and senseis as well. Thank you for listening to our finale speech to the ones we love. Have a great night Konohagakure!" Sakura shouted at the end. The boys all sat there, most of them with dropped mouths except our two most stoic out of the group. The same ones from the very beginning of this chapter. The girls slowly walked off stage leaving a cheering audience, shocked boys and senseis, and a good path of fans for them. The four jounins soon came down to announce something. They walked on stage afer the girls left. They announced something important about the competition. Or what was thought to be important.

"Well we've heard our three competing groups sing their songs now it's time for the elimination round. One group will be eliminated from the competition. The final two groups will go against each other for the grand prize. We loved all three of the groups because they all sand better than we expected. As their senseis we would like to give the one leaving group a constellation prize for coming. In fact we would like to give everyone a constellation for coming. We, as in us jounins, will allow the three groups to go together into one large group and sing something together. As a large group they will sing a song they all agree on. The team losing will at least be able to appreciate being in this contest before leaving. Post votes by calling us at 1-900-BATTLE-OF-THE-BANDS-HOTLINE. We're appreciated much if you vote for our favorite bands which we aren't going to tell you about. Thank you!" Kakashi announced. The audience was in uproar at the fact that one of the three great bands would be eliminated. They were however in a good mood about the large band thing. They were excited about what would happen next. The other part only for singers was to go about their average lives with training and all. That's how the story ends. The writer's comment is important so please read before you call at the number above.(That isn't real by the way). Thank you for reading!

**!IMPORTANT MESSAGE UP AHEAD!**

**Writer's Comment(Important message): The story is over believe it or not. Sorry to all the fans of this story but there's a catch to it being. A good catch! Don't get me wrong but the catches to my stories are mostly good. The catch is when you review, if you would like to hear the rest of this story, then leave your e-mail somewhere in your review so I can send you the story. It's not finished and prefected yet but some days you will get e-mail from me and get access to the rest of the story until the very end. And yes it WILL finish. If you desire me to add a part to the story that I send to you then please tell me on review or just reply to my story e-mail. It will be an attachment. I hope some people are interested in this. I won't have all the time in the world to work on this but I will have enough time to make at least one or two chapters in a week. Thank you for cooperating with me. Again I apologize for having to end the series right now. This somehow seems like a sudden end. If you subscribe for my such rest of the story then you will listen to the four jounins singing, the genins singing a single song, and much more! Thank you for reading and reviewing and for the third time I apologize. Thank you for subscribers! **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE ENDED. PLEASE SUBSCRIBE.**

**Me: Well that's the end of this story. Stay tuned after the credits for a little bit more story and preview. Naruto and friends would like a word with the readers. Here they are!**

**Naruto: Whatsup everyone! I'm gonna be hokage one day! Believe it!**

**Sakura: Naruto you baka! That's the wrong line! We're talking to readers here Naruto!**

**Naruto: Oh sorry Sakura-chan! Well readers this is the sorry end. Just when I was about to beat Neji's butt! Uzumaki Rendan Forever!**

**Neji: Nobody would lose to a team like yours. My team would have defeated you without the lift of any finger.**

**Naruto: WHAT YOU SAY! YOU'RE GOIN DOWN TEME! I BEAT YOU IN BATTLE! IN FRONT OF A CROWD! OOOOOO PWNAGE!**

**Sasuke(Sas-GAY...such a traitor...): Pwnage? What's that mean?**

**Naruto: OMG MR. TEME DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**

**Me: ENOUGH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TALK TO THE READERS NOT EACH OTHR!**

**Everyone: Okay...**

**Naruto: Well if that's how you put it...GOOD DAY READERS! PLEASE SUBSCRIBE AND BECOME A NINJA AT THE NINJA ACADEMY!**

**Sakura: JIGOU! Readers...if you kindly could...please subscribe to this story as well as some other ones. Please...for me?(puppy eyes)**

**Me: Well that's all the time for chat! If anyone waited this long please listen to the small aftermath as of after this chapter! To listen to the whole you must subscribe though..no cost at all just put down your e-mail address. Now listen to when they talk backstage and are leaving the building when their jounins stop them for and important cause. Enjoy what you can!**

**Special Ending(Please Subscribe for full version)**

While the announcement of Kakashi the genins were all in the back talking about things such as who would be claimed the winner. Two major teams really wanted to win and they were literally fighting for it. They fought each other with all their might it ended up having both teams tired and weary so they just quit the fighting for the day. The girls were talking about how they chose their song.

"Well we picked our song from thinking about loved ones and well it goes on in that direction." Sakura said having a tinge of pink on her cheeks. The boys looked away with some sort of tinge too thinking about all those announced out there to a crowd of all of Konoha. It was embarrassing enough having their jounins watch them in this event, which they were going to totally kill their jounins for. They were all chit chatting when suddenly the jounins came out of nowhere and "attacked" them with play kunais, which were easily dodged.

"We overheard you and what you were going to do to us. We won't let that happen as long as our guards are up so nice try." Kakashi said with a smug grin under his mask. Just then Shino pulled out an orange book from in his pocket. Everyone took notice of this and looked in his direction. He was leaning on the wall looking forward as he pulled the book out and showed it in the direction of the senseis, who were too dumbfounded to even gasp a horrified gasp. Especially Kakashi who, very out of characterly, fainted. Shino had pulled out Kakashi's copy of Icha Icha Paradise, the volume Kakashi had been reading the whole time.

"Too late." Shino said. The jounins just well let's just say they were speechless. Kakashi had woken up and felt like yelling at the young genin. In fact he did with the thunder and lightning around him and his evil angry face.

"WHERE DID YOU GET MY BOOK FROM!" Kakashi yelled at the young boy. He simply explained.

"While in the stands during the girls' turns we, as in Gaara and I, snuck into your booth while our team argued with the other team. We snatched the book when you were getting interested with the song and snuck out before you noticed. This is your last copy is it not?" Shino asked with his own secret smug grin. Kakashi stood there about to tear the leaf shinobi apart. He restrained himself before tearing the young one apart and simply asked him how he cooperated with Gaara for him to help steal the book.

"How did Gaara ever participate in such a dumb idea like that?" Asuma said a bit shocked still. Gaara explained this one.

"I was bored so I just went along. It was kind of fun to blackmail you." Gaara said with no sign of emotion whatsoever. Kakashi then thought this over and told himself that stealing a book isn't blackmail. He just told them that.

"But stealing my book wasn't blackmail." Kakashi said. The three other jounins nodded in agreement.

"No it isn't but what is is that you peek on--" Shino started but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Please don't tell them! Please I beg of you!" Kakashi said now on his knees. Everyone except the two stoics had confused looks on their faces.

**Writer's Final Comment: That's where it ends. There's more to the chapter than that that meets the eye. You must subscribe to see it. Sorry but that kind of stopped at a cliffhanger but nobody would notice that. More blackmail and more stealing items from my two favorite stoics. The full version of this chapter is quite long however so don't thik this one is short. i will have the rest of this chapter prepared in about a day or a few hours of tomorrow. Tomorrow from the date of 7/25/06. Thank you for reading and I wish for subsribers. Thank!**


End file.
